Espoir
by Elvira-baba
Summary: Réécriture,Slash. Sasuke Uchiwa beau ténébreux, ex- renégat se démène pour se débarrasser de l'image de son défunt coéquipier, Naruto. Mais le veut-il vraiment? Sasuke entends après 5 ans d'absence la voix du blond, la voix qu'il désespérerait tant à entendre... Est-ce la réalité?
1. Chapter 1

•Auteur:

Elvira-baba

•Disclaimer:

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à notre cher et tendre Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour le temps de mon histoire et non je ne gagne pas d'argent. L'histoire est Hors-Canon!

•Résumé:

**Réécriture**

«-Je vais mourir...tu le sais aussi bien que moi,même Kyûubi n'y peut rien.» Les paroles de Naruto restent graver au fer rouge dans l'esprit de ses ami(e)s. Cinq ans se sont passer, les blessures se referment petit à petit mais Sasuke ]Uchiha refuse la mort de Naruto! Tout espoir semble perdu mais pas totalement, que cache le Conseil et Tsunade-baba?

◘•Notes:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

-Pensées de Kyuubi:

En** gras** et entre des ***_***

-Pensées normales:

_"..."_

-Dialogue:

-blabla

-Jutsus:

-blabla

* * *

**Comme je l'ai indiqué, cette nouvelle fanfiction n'est qu'une autre version d'une autre de mes fanfics (que j'ai supprimé).**

**Je les fais dans le but de repartir d'un bon pied avec mon histoire un peu farfelu et évitez de vous embrouillez le plus possible!**

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lus mes deux premiers chapitres, il n'y aura pas de changements(sauf la correction de fautes énormissime)!^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelque part dans les terres inhospitalières du pays de l'Herbe:

.

Je sens quelque chose d'humide tomber sur mon visage meurtri, qu'est-ce donc?

«plip,plop» ce bruit continue de tambouriner mes pauvres oreilles. Qui suis-je?J'ai froid, trop froid! Je ne reconnais rien,chaque respiration me tire une plainte sourde. Alors que je comprends enfin que ce bruit est la pluie, j'entends une voix surgir de ma tête...

***Eh!Réveille toi petit!Tu ne peux pas mourir sinon nous mourrons tous l ...***

La voix s'était tus tout simplement laissant au sol un corps au blanc crayeux pour son teint d'habitude si chaud, un oiseau regardait la scène,seul témoin devant cette vaste étendue désolée , une jolie flaque commença à couler du corps de la victime, sa vie s'échappant de ce filer rouge. Un mot continue sortit de sa bouche aux lèvres gelés, il ne savait pas, ne comprenais plus ce qu'il disait, décidément... Il faisait vraiment froid:

_-Sas'ke, Sask'e...Sasu...arf...Sasu-ke..._

* * *

Konoha:

.

Sasuke Uchiha, vingt-quatre ans, idole de la jeunesse pour sa beauté se retourna un grognant dans son lit ou plutôt baldaquin. Voilà depuis bientôt un peu plus de quatre ans et demi que le village de la feuille l'avait réintégré non sans l'aide poussé d'un blond et des ami(e)s de ce dernier (donc de la plupart de grands ninjas désormais.)Sasuke se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, son coeur se serrant avec insistance à la penser du blond exubérant qu'avais été son coéquipier et ami. Naruto Uzumaki avait été déclaré mort cinq ans auparavant le 23 mai la veille du retour officiel de Sasuke, l'ex-renégat. Même sur son lit de mort, l'imprévisible ninja n'avait pensé qu'aux autres. Il se remémora ce jour maudit.

_Naruto gisait tel un fantôme sur le lit d'hôpital,son souffle succédant à une quinte de toux._

_-Na, Naruto! N'en fais pas trop!, s'exclama Sakura en lui prenant sa main entre les siennes._

_Elle était plus que reconnaissant à son ami d'avoir tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faites quelques années auparavant, cependant sa promesse allait lui coûter la vie!Naruto eu un sourire fatigué et parla d'une voix pâteuse._

_-C- comment va Sakura-chan?Et les autres?Oba-chan?Sasuke?Il est toujours alité?_

_-Oui,tout le monde va bien, Tsunade-sama est toujours la même! Et Sasuke... ça fait un mois qu'il est sortit de l'hôpital,tu ne t'en souviens pas?Il vient souvent te rendre visite mais tu dors à chaque fois..., Sakura sera plus fort la main du malade et s'approcha de Naruto quand celui-ci le demanda et sursauta violemment en entendant les paroles de celui-ci._

_-Je vais mourir ...tu le sais aussi bien que moi,même Kyûubi n'y peut rien. Accorde-moi une dernière chose s'il te plaît veux-tu?_

_Elle n'eut même pas le courage de refuser les larmes coulant à flots,c'est à ce moment-là que l'ex-renégat choisit de rentrer, concentrée sur les paroles de Naruto pour pourvoir comprendre ses murmures intelligibles Sakura n'y prêta pas attention._

_-Sak ..! ,il ne put finir sa phrase que Sakura laissa échapper une plainte étranglée._

_Le brun se précipita vers elle et resta tétanisé en voyant le corps de Naruto sans vie, la medic-nin tenta de réanimer son équipier avec détresse. Mais en vain..._

_-Tu-tu-tu-tu! Tu PEUX PAS nous faire ça!Je te l'interdis tu m'entends?_

_Sasuke quand t'a lui respira une grande bouffé d'air, étrangement ses yeux le piquer affreusement,il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre violemment la jeune femme aux cheveux roses par le bras et la tirer en arrière!Il devait accepter,même s'il souffrirait plus ensuite ,la vue de Sakura s'acharnant sur le corps sans vie de Naruto étreignait son coeur tel un étau de fer._

_-Il... Il est mort Sakura!On ne peut plus rien faire! Mort!_

_Le cri que poussa sa coéquipière lui fendit le coeur et alerta le personnel pour constater la mort de l' Enfant Renard causant une douleur atroce dans le coeur de ses proches et joie pour les ignorants._

_-Il pensait qu'à nous!Pas une seconde à lui!Sasuke! ,la phrase de Sakura repartit dans un cri étranglé secouait par des sanglots. Qu'a nous, juste à nous... Pas une seconde il-il n'a cessé!_

_L' Uchiha fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'enfance, il prit Sakura dans ses bras, la berçant avec maladresse, sa coéquipière se rapprocha de l'oreille de Sasuke et parla d'une voix tellement basse que sa souffrance s'en faisait ressentir encore plus._

_« Ce soir je m'éteins Sakura, tel un rêve éphémère devant les rayons lancinantes du jour nouveau. Mais... Un rêve est fait pour rester dans le coeur des êtres chères quoi qu'il arrive. Je pense à vous tellement fort, une dernière fois alors ne te lamente pas de ma dépouille morte. Sois-heureuse, non, soyez heureux! Je ne rêve que de vous voir sourire, rire... sans moi.», chuchota t-elle._

_._

_Messagère d'une dernière volonté, la volonté d'un être pur._

* * *

-Putain!

D'un geste rageur, Sasuke envoya balader sa couverture, enfila un pantalon et un pull à la va vite et sortit prendre l'air. Il marchait d'un pas sur et pourtant fragile, ses pensées revenant sans cesse à Naruto. Quatre, non, cinq ans qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil, ses pas mécaniquement l'emmenèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement avec les trois poteaux. Un sourire fugace naquit pour vite périr, Sasuke se mit en face du deuxième poteau, posa sa main devenue homme et rugueuse.

_"Tout les jours je reviens, tout les jours... pourquoi? "_

Pourquoi s'attacher aux gens même inconsciemment pour qu'il vous soit retiré aussi brusquement? Sasuke avait tenté de ne plus s'attacher aux personnes qui l'entouraient, de son équipe mais le mal était fait. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient trouvés un chemin dans le coeur du glaçon, lentement mais sûrement.

_« -Sas'ke, Sask'e...Sasu...arf...Sasu-ke... »_

Sasuke redressa la tête: «Qu,quoi?» Il l'avait rêvé, non? Le coeur battant la chamade, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer traquant sans relâche la voix. Soufflant avec lenteur, il libéra son châkra pour ne laisser filtrer que son sens de l'ouïe, sa patience fut récompensée.

_« -Sas'ke, Sask'e...Sasu ...arf ...Sasu-ke... »_

-Na...ruto? Naruto, Naruto! Naruto! C'est toi?

Le jûunin regarda partout dans l'espoir de voir son ancien coéquipier, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, son châkra lui criait qu'aucune présence n'était là. Ses doigts craquèrent dangereusement, la phrase résonnée dans sa tête, emplissant ses oreilles le coupant du monde. Naruto était en vie, vivant mais souffrant! Et ça c'est bien la dernière chose que l' Uchiha voulait, il souffla une dernière fois, se permit de faire encore une fois craquer ses doigts, promesse mortelle.

-Je vais te venger Baka, quoi qu'il arrive!

_" Je ne pourrais redevenir moi quand ta présence... Naruto. "_

L'esprit ancré sur un objectif, il sauta sur les toits pour se rendre plus vite vers un endroit qu'il avait évité depuis des années, pendant qu'il cheminait à travers les toits il aperçut sa coéquipière, reconnaissable entre tous avec sa chevelure rose.

-Sakura! Suis-moi!, sa voix ne souffrait d'aucun refus et Sakura s'y attela.

Virevoltant à travers les obstacles que formaient les toits, ils arrivèrent dans un cimetière, aux tombes poussiéreuses, Sakura respira à grands coups.

-S-s-s-Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Sakura où est la tombe de Naruto? Où est-elle?

-Qu, quoi? Je te demande pardon?

Hébétée, Sakura écarquilla ses yeux nageant dans une incompréhension totale.

-Réponds-moi Sakura!

-L, là-bas..., elle pointa du doigt l'endroit de la tombe, attendant de voir la réaction de son coéquipier et ancien amour.

Sasuke ne tarda pas, il gravit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la tombe, « bom, bom, bom, bom... bom, bom, bom, bom!» chantait son coeur. Son coeur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine, il souffla un bon coup. Sakura qui l'observait en silence poussa soudain un cri d'angoisse, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire... Mais trop tard!

-Noon! Ne fais pas ça!

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son pied levé bien à la verticale en parfaite équilibre, brusquement, il abattit son pied en direction de la pierre tombale au nom gravé: Naruto Uzumaki. L'adrénaline monta diffusant son énergie, accumulant la peur, la colère de la jeune femme. Elle brandit son poing charger de châkra ses yeux reflétant sa pensée.

_"Je ne te laisserais pas faire!"_

Le choc était inévitable, le poing ganté de la jeune femme atteignit avec force le ventre du brun, lui coupant le souffle, il atterrit à l'orée du mur délimitant la zone du cimetière.

-Imbécile de Sasuke! Tu es fou? C'est la tombe de Naruto! NARUTO! Notre ami!, hurla t-elle.

-Je le sais Sakura et c'est bien pour ça ! Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net!

Sasuke se releva et courut en direction de la pierre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la rosée. Il se mordit la lèvre, il voyait la peine que dégagée les yeux verts de Sakura, il voyait ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, couler sur ses joues pourtant... il devait en être sur quoi qu'il advienne! Sakura comprit que l' Uchiha ne renoncerais pas ce qui causa une douleur dans sa poitrine.

-Je protégerais Naruto, Sasuke même si je dois te combattre! Tu ne toucheras pas sa tombe!

-... Très bien!

Les derniers membres de l'équipe sept s'élancèrent en même temps, échangeant du Taïjustu. Si Sakura possédait une force herculéenne lui Sasuke y remédiait en attaquant avec rapidité, la rage de sa coéquipière pour défendre la sépulture de leur défunt ami était phénoménale... et désespéré! Le brun la poussait dans ses retranchements, utilisant les points faibles de Sakura; cette- dernière leva son poing et l'abattit sur l'épaule de l'ex-renégat.

Elle ne le toucha pas, ne l'effleura même pas.

A la dernière seconde il s'était esquivé de la trajectoire dévastatrice du poing, le poing ne rencontrant pas d'obstacle continua sa route jusqu'à la pierre... la tombe de leur coéquipier. Avec un bruit sourd, la pierre céda comme un fétu de paille dévastant le sol sur trois mètres de rayon, un craquement retentit dans le silence: le cercueil venait de se fendre sous l'impact. Sakura poussa une plainte aiguë.

_" Je viens de briser le tombeau de Naruto, mon Dieu."_

La culpabilité l'envahit, ses genoux cédèrent, un sanglot s'échappa de la kunoîchi:

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..?

-Sakura, regarde...

-Non! Je ne regarderais pas, je l'ai déjà trop fait souffrir par le pas...sé.

-Sakura regarde!, s'exclama l'Uchiha, il prit les poignets de la jeune femme l'obligeant à relever la tête.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit encore une fois.

-Qu, hein? M,m,...Sas'... balbutia t-elle.

La voix de Sasuke se fit étonnamment douce ce qui alerta la jeune femme, elle releva la tête qui jusqu'à la regardait le cercueil de Naruto. Tout son être frissonna, le regard de Sasuke la cloua sur le sol définitivement.

-Oui, Sakura, oui...

-Oh, Sasuke!

* * *

Midi sonnait quand, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête pour repérer où elle é et rose...sa chambre. Sa chambre était claire et spatieuse.

-..Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici?

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que tout lui revint en mémoire la tombe, le combat et Sasuke... Sasuke comme elle avait été surprise en découvrant le visage du noiraud. Il... souriait, pas d'un sourire éclatant que leur coéquipier avait l'habitude de faire mais un sourire tellement doux et soulagé, une larme unique coula sur la joue blafarde de l'Uchiha.

La mère de Sakura sursauta quand sa belle jeune femme lui sauta au cou en lui chuchotant qu'elle aimait.

-Hé bien Sakura! Que t'arrive t-il?

Sakura ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de lui répondre.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour où l'espoir renait Oka-san* (mère/maman.)

-Comment..?

Elle parlait au vent, sa fille était déjà partit... A l'est du village où le cimetière résidait, la tombe de Naruto était toujours en miette.

La pierre était en miette, seul un morceau résidait intact:

'Naruto.'

Dans le cercueil fêlée, la bise de vent s'engouffra sans rencontrer d'obstacle.

_Le cercueil était vide..._

_Pas de corps._

_Juste un espoir naissant._

* * *

Et un premier chapitre un!J'espère qu'il vous plaît!:D

Bisous,

Elvira-baba.


	2. Chapter 2

•Titre :

**E**spoir.

•Auteur:

Elvira-baba

•Genre:

Fantastique,Romance (Slash)

•Couple:

SasuXNaru

•Disclaimer:

Le monde est tellement méchant avec moi! Masashi-sama a refusé que je m 'appropries Naruto et Sasuke.

•Notes:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

-Pensées de Kyuubi:

En ******gras** et entre des *******_***

-Pensées normales:

___"..."_

-Dialogue:

-blabla

-Jutsus:

-blabla

**Petit changement à la fin du chapitre finalement pour les anciens lecteurs!**

**•**Précédemment:

_« La pierre était en miette, seul un morceau résidait intact:  
'Naruto.'_

_Dans le cercueil fêlée, la bise de vent s'engouffra sans rencontrer d'obstacle._

Le cercueil était vide...  
Pas de corps.  
Juste un espoir naissant. »

* * *

Chapitre deux:

_Coups et Doutes_

* * *

๑_๑

Sakura aspira une grande goulée d'air, un immense poids sur ses épaules s'envola en même temps qu'elle expira. Comme si ces cinq ans lui avaient été enlevés, la jeune femme avait l'impression de revivre, ces cinq ans n'étaient plus riens pour elle désormais. Sakura avait désormais dix-neuf ans dans sa tête et s'apprêtait à rejoindre un ami de longue date, cette bouffée de joie l'enveloppa tout entière, était-ce son imagination où elle avait changé en si peu de temps? Comme si on lui avait bandée les yeux et les oreilles de Sakura pendant cinq ans aujourd'hui elle entendait mieux, voyait mieux comme... _entière_. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprît non sans stupeur à quel point la disparition d'un coéquipier, d'un ami pouvait être lourd. Sakura ne pouvais même plus oser imaginer une vie sans Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto et même Sai! Ils formaient une équipe et ceux depuis leurs début, depuis douze ans, ils s'étaient disputés, aimer, haï, entraidés, tissés des liens .

_Ils étaient devenus une famille._

_Grande_

_Souder_

_Merveilleuse!_

La rosée marcha d'un pas tranquille un sourire éclatant accrocher sur son visage fin, elle décida ensuite qu'après un tour dans le village elle irait voir le ténébreux Sasuke Uchiha pour parler en tête-à-tête sur l'évènement d'hier. Parmi les couloirs multiples qu'offrait le grand village de la feuille, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bifurquai vers sa droite, elle rencontra les Ninjas & Kunoichis de sa génération.

-Hey! Les gars! Salut! ..Oh !Salut Ino!

-Salut Sakura!,salua Ino rayonnante depuis qu'elle s'était enfin trouvé quelqu'un .

-Yo!

Elle arriva à leur hauteur, son perpétuel sourire faisait étincelait ses yeux d'un vert joyeux adoucie et heureux, plusieurs remarquèrent son changement surtout Ino qui s'accrochait à Sai, son amant et amoureux depuis deux ans.

-Sa, Sakura? Qu'est-ce qui y a? ...NON! Ne-ne-ne... Ne me dis pas que Sasuke , _le_ Sasuke t'a demandé en m,m, ma-ma-Mariage?

Sa meilleure amie allait se marier avec le plus beau, le plus froid du village entier! Une légère bouffé de jalousie l'envahit, mais Sakura rit aux éclats, troublant Ino.

-Ahahaha! Ino no baka! Un Uchiha me demandait en mariage? Que l' Éclair Jaune m'emporte si jamais cela arrive!*

-Mais alors..? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-SAKURA! QUELLE BEAUTE! QU...'**SBAF**!'Aaaaaag...Saku...ra.

Toujours le même ce Lee, pensa Sakura en dépliant plusieurs fois sa main droite après avoir sommairement assommé le ninja vert, Kiba, lui, rit tellement fort que tout le monde se joignit à son rire irrépressible. Shikamaru reprit son sérieux le premier et fixa Sakura, curieux.

-Alors? Quel est cet enjouement soudain?

-Une renaissance, chuchota-t-elle.

-Renai...quoi?, demanda intelligemment Kiba.

-Espèce d'imbécile!Tu n'es pas capable de savoir ce mot?, soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi? Répète un peu pour voir!

-Oh, rien, rien!Laissez tomber... Je suis seulement joyeuse aujourd'hui.

-Oui ça on a compris Sakura mais, pourquoi?, insista Shikamaru d'un ton flegmatique.

Sakura se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure, indécise, ils étaient ses amis mais d'un côté, Naruto était leur coéquipier, elle voulait garder jalousement le secret qu'elle partageait avec Sasuke. Elle croisa le regard de Shikamaru et céda devant lui.

_''De toute façon avec un cerveau comme celui-ci je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps..._ ''

-Il se peut que même la Mort s'incline devant l'imprévisible, dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

Depuis-quand-elle-se-mets-aux-phrases-loufoques-et-saugrenues se demandèrent-ils tous -sauf Shikamaru qui fronça les sourcils-, sa cigarette coincé sur le coin de sa bouche. Apparemment il était le seul à avoir compris et ce que venait de dire Sakura l'inquiétait.

-Galère!.. Sakura je t'avertis tout de suite arrête de te faire des illusions.

- _Illusions_ Shikamaru? Glapit-elle, sa voix monta d'un cran, mais c'est un fait Shikamaru, un fait! Sasuke et moi on-on... On le sait! Ici -elle montra son cœur- ... M-moi, Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-H-hey! Du calme Sakura... 'Tain sont chiantes les filles qui pleurent! Je suis réaliste Saku...

-Non! Justement tu ne l'_es_ pas Shika' !, ragea-t-elle.

Le reste du groupe réagit au quart de tours ils séparèrent Sakura de Shikamaru qui était prête à lui sauta dessus à voir son expression enragée. Ino se plaça près de sa meilleure amie ses yeux montrant l'incompréhension.

-Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi t'es en colère?

La rosée se rendit compte de son comportement odieux et baissa la tête:

-...Oh ... Pa- pardon Shika' je me suis emportée.

Le flemmard eut un rictus passa ses mains dans les cheveux et hocha la tête, elle était sincère et honnête au moins et même si la tournure des choses avaient dérapé il en était d'une part responsable. Sakura s'excusa ensuite auprès du reste de la bande, sourie d'un air penaud et gênée et partit en prétextant d'avoir une quelconque tâche de la part de l' Hokage Tsunade.

-Eh ben ça alors! Fou lala ... c'est vrai qu'elle est coriace! Un vrai chien enragé!, commenta le dresseur de chien.

Plusieurs grognements et regards noirs se dirigèrent vers Kiba qui se recroquevilla devant les représailles.

-Oh c'est bon...Si on ne peut plus rire!

**Sbaf**

-Et si on allait manger un morceau, ça vous tentent?

-Ouaiis! A fond!

Ça c'était Chôji qui beuglait en fichant des bouts des chips un peu partout, tout le monde hocha la tête et se dirigèrent vers le quartier des restaurants, un gémissement lointain retentit, Shikamaru qui traînait bien évidemment; une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche se retourna vers la source du gémissement .

-Aaaargh... Shikaaa' viens aider un ami en détresse!

-Compte pas sur moi Kiba, Ino va me le reprocher après!

Sur ce, le maître des Ombres partit d'un pas nonchalant rejoindre le groupe, laissant Kiba allongé au sol des bosses trônant partout sur sa tête -sans compter qu'il tenait dans ses mains les bijoux si précieux que tout mâles possèdent- .

-Traître! Faux frère! Akamaru! Aide ton maître s'il te plait ...! Akamaru? M-mais reviens! Me laisse paaaas...

Akamaru jappa et partit lui aussi, Kiba hurla, puis marmonna dans sa barbe... La vie continuez

-Pourquoi moi? C'est toujours moi qui prends.

* * *

๑_๑

Sasuke sortit en trombe hors de la rivière des gerbes d'eaux se soulevant en même temps que lui, il était nu comme un vers. L'eau remontant jusqu'à son bassin; les jeux de lumières sur la clairière offrait à l' Uchiha une peau brillante aux curieux reflets vert. Il resta un moment dans l'eau observant le fond de l'eau environnante, les cailloux et certains petits poissons, cette clairière était d'une quiétude rare et reposante, l'Uchiha l'avait découverte par hasard en sortant de Konoha lors de ses douze ans et depuis c'était un peu comme son coin secret, son sanctuaire. Un léger frisson lui rappela qu'il ferait mieux de ce rhabiller s'il ne voulait pas être malade inutilement et stupidement. Une fois rhabiller il marcha d'un pas tranquille en direction du village, les minutes s'étirer en silence seuls le bruissement des pas de Sasuke, des gazouillements lointains d'animaux brisait le silence. Comme d'habitude, les gardes qui se chargeaient des portes d'entrée principaux saluèrent Sasuke d'un petit signe de tête poli mais sans chaleur, il répondit à la salutation et partit vers l'immense battisse qu'était sa maison.

-Sasuuke! Enfin te voilà!

Sakura courrait en direction du dernier des Uchiha un air sérieux peint sur son visage, les mains posées sur sa taille, elle toisa du regard Sasuke et lâcha tout dans un seul souffle.

-Alors-que-comptes-tu-faire-maintenant-que-Naruto-est-en-vie-qu'est-ce-qu'on-va-faire?,tu-as-plan-n'est-ce-pas-Uchi-Ske...?

Soupir exaspéré de la part de son coéquipier.

-Sakura, ne parle pas si rapidement tu bouffes tes mots ce n'est pas très élégant et évite, je te prie de prononcer le nom de ce baka tant quand n'aura pas de preuve ni d'idées pour le retrouver!.. Et si on nous écoutaient?

Les joues de la rosée prirent une jolie teinte rose soutenu oscillant entre le rose et le rouge elle lança un regard noir à son coéquipier et ancien amour.

-Dis donc quelle... douceur pour parler aux filles...

-Que veux-tu, je suis ainsi.

-Espèce de ... , grommela t-elle sans vigueur.

Elle abandonna l'idée de chercher querelle avec lui, même si dans son esprit une partie extravagante se tuait en hurlant : « Une bataille! » Sakura soupira puis sans crie et gare elle se mit à glousser joyeusement, Sasuke haussa un sourcil parfait et se joignit à elle (enfin Sakura rit Sasuke se contenta d'un petit «fu fu fu fu » discret.), sans raisons apparentes mais le regards qu'ils échangèrent étaient chargés de sous-entendus. Ensembles, ils avaient conclu s de s'entraider dont le seul but de revoir leur ami, Sasuke reprit en premier le sérieux.

-Maintenant tout reste à savoir comment le trouver?Trouver l'endroit où il se situerait et ensuite se faire assigner une mission! On ne peut pas partir ainsi, sinon pour ma part je serais encore une fois écrit sur le Bingo Book et toi considérer comme une déserteuse.

-C'est vrai... mais je voudrais vérifier quelque chose avant, je reviens!

-Non, je viens avec toi.

Elle hocha la tête et encore une fois ils se déplacèrent sur les toits, la rosée sourit d'un air contraint.

-Sasuke attends-moi là, je suis la disciple de Tsunade-sama tu sais, dit-elle avec un soupçon de fierté.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Je veux le dossier de (elle regarda si personne n'était assez près pour entendre) Naruto,de sa prétendu 'mort'.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner? Demanda t-il un peu vexé.

-Parce que _moi_ je peux me permettre de me balader dans les archives, toi ben non... bon attends-moi là.

L'Uchiha se mit en retrait, son amour-propre à fleur de peau mais Sakura avait raison, il prit son mal en patience et attendit, attendit...

_''Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche bon sang de m- ''_

-Hé!Psst... Sasuke!Bouge!Vite on sort!

-Sakura?, dit-il, pas coopérant du tout pour chuchoter.

-Mais baisse le ton... Grr!Ils arrivent!

La bonbon rose tenait dans sa main gauche un gros dossier avec un sceau dessus et de sa main gauche elle agrippa violemment le pauvre poignet du dernier Uchiha et de prendre galamment la tangente. Des bruits de pas suivis de cris indignés se firent-entendre.

-Bravo Sasuke-kun! On générale quant-une personne chuchote ce qu'elle ne veut pas se faire remarquer!Maintenant les gardes savent dans quelle direction on est!...Rhaaaaaa!,

-Oh ça va, hein!Lâche-moi la main d'abord je sais courir!(il arrache son poignet de la poigne de Sakura) Et tu n'étais pas censée avoir l'accès aux archives puisque _m__ôdame_ est la disciple de l'Hôkage?, répliqua t-il blesser (encore une fois) dans son amour propre.

-Dis donc mais c'est que t'es suscepti...

-ARRÊTEZ!MADEMOISELLE HARUNO CES ARCHIVES SONT CONFIDENTIELLES!TSUNADE-SAMA EST AU COURANT!

-Ouh!C'est Shizune!

**POOF!**

Une fumée opaque remplit progressivement le couloir piquant les yeux des gardes, Shizune en bonne Kunoichi reconnut l'odeur du gaz et s'aplatit sur le sol mais trop tard les deux voleurs étaient parties avec le fruit de leurs larcins.

-Merde!Tsunade-sensei va crier!

* * *

Plus loin du côté Sud-Ouest du village:

-Bon tu peux me dire pourquoi des gardes nous en poursuit je te pris? , il était adossé sur le chêne dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés.

Assise, les jambes battant dans le vide, Sakura jeta un regard courroucé à Sasuke et prit le soin de détacher soigneusement ses mots:

-Tu pourrais m'être plus reconnaissante Sasuke!De un ce truc-là que tu vois (elle agita furieusement le dossier) et sous scellé, c'est-à-dire scellé par Tsunade elle-même donc strictement interdit! De deux, je ne sais pas par quel heureux hasard mais Tsunade-senseï à penser que je pourrais jeter un œil sur le dossier de Narut... euh tu-sais-qui et elle l'a donné aux gardes l'interdiction formelle que j'approche à moins de dix mètres des Archives!...Herm du coup j'ai dû euh... comment dire... 'brusquer' un peu les gardes avant de partir comme une voleuse!... Oooooh que va dire Hôkage-sama sur moi?, finit Sakura en se plaignant.

-Hn, l'essentiel c'est d'avoir récupéré le dossier tu ne penses pas?

-Euh si... tiens (elle lui tendit le document) c'est toi le plus doué pour les sceaux! Enlève-le vite!

-Ouais ouais...

Le jûunin soupesa les inscriptions écrites sur le sceau avant de faire un signe d'une seule main.

-Rupture du sceau.

Avec une détonation légère, le sceau se consomma dans une flammèche bleu vive , enfin le dossier était à leur porter de main! Enfin, leur quête pour retrouver sain et sauf leur ami commençait à partir du document sur la prétendu mort de Naruto.

-Ouvre-le Sasuke!

Il l'ouvrit délicatement, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine et même si son visage restait impénétrable au fond de lui c'était le chaos. Il fronça les sourcils tendit le dossier à Sakura et dit d'une voix qui se voulait sans émotions.

-...C'est toi l'experte en médecine...

-Oh d'accord!, elle pouffa un peu et repris son sérieux, mmh... Alors ...Naruto à était touché par une arme blanche empoisonné jusqu'à là c'est clair mais après...euh...quoi? Cette arme aurait fondu dans son organisme? Comment ça,saperlipopette!... hin, hin... Kami-sama!

-Quoi? C'est quoi ce 'hin, hin à la babilette'?, demanda t-il impatient et en ayant vraiment l'impression d'être un cancre.

Sakura se dit qu'elle venait de dire saperlipopette et non pas babilette mais elle préféra passer ce moment sous silence. Sakura reposa le document sur ses genoux et planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux couleurs nuit de Sasuke.

-Si j'ai bien compris quand Naruto a été transpercé par la lame, le châkra démoniaque de Kyûubi a fondu la lame alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le foie. Mais le pire reste à venir... en plus d'avoir fondu, la lame était empoisonnée mais pas de n'importe quel poison! Un mélange d'herbes difficile à trouver mais aussi d'un végétal marin situé dans les contrées au-delà des Mers, ce poison a ravagé de Naruto, il aurait dû mourir dans les heures suivantes!...Et si j'ai bien compris c'est grâce à Kyûubi que Naruto est put vivre aussi longtemps jusqu'à ce que son cœur arrête de battre.

Sasuke blanchit à vue d'œil, il serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

-Mais, reprit Sakura, et c'est là que je ne comprends pas bien... Le jour de son ... décès Tsunade aller brûler le corps quand le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre, regarde lit les dernières notes de Tsunade.

Il se pencha pour mieux lire et se permit de pousser une exclamation de surprise, il lit à voix haute:

_« Que l'Éclair Jaune me foudroie, si ce que je viens de voir est bien réel( j'en remercies toutes les Divinités et Jeux de hasard d'ailleurs)!_

_Après _neuf heures_, le cœur du patient Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, numéro : 7868NUN10 s'est remit à battre, irrégulièrement certes mais il battait. Kyûubi no Yoko serait-il responsable de ce miracle?Après des heures de recherches intensives nous avons conclue que le végétal marin était responsable du ralentissement du cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne quasi-inexistant. Pourtant, le risque reste toujours présent, si je ne trouves pas la plante aquatique, le poison reprendra le dessus et ce même si le patient est le réceptacle du plus puissant démon._

_Ça m'horripile de l'avouer mais c'est hors de mes compétences. Je crois qu'il me faut faire appel à vieil homme : Iarek._

_Mais un doute persiste, après avoir annihilé le poison du patient, quel seront les conséquences ? Naruto sera-t-il à même de rester le même,survivra-t-il ?_

_Moi, Tsunade Senju proclame que tant que le rétablissement complet du patient et Jinchuuriki devra être placé dans un environnement saint et pur, loin des conflits qu'oppose le monde Shinobi en compagnie du seul capable de le guérir, même si je ne dois jamais le revoir._

_Et je ne vois qu'un seul endroit possible pour la paix du patient, l'île dont mon grand-père , le premier Hokage me comptait toutes ses vertus,son air et ses mystérieux habitants:Holy._

_Godaime Hôkage, Tsunade. »_

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur leur cachette, Sasuke et Sakura ne savaient plus s'ils devaient pleurer ou rire de soulagement mais un fait était certain... Naruto est bel et bien vivant... mais en sursis. Qui était ce « Iarek»? Pourquoi l'Hokage disait-elle qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance? Sasuke lâcha un profond soupir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas mais nous avons avancés sur l'enquête... De un Naruto est en vie, de deux nous connaissant sa destination: Holy même si je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et cela m'inquiète... De trois, nous devons absolument savoir qui est ce Iarek avant de pouvoir partir à la recherche de Naruto.

-Hum..., marmonna discrètement la Kunoichi.

Elle tenait dans ses mains le dossier qu'elle relisait en diagonale, une pensée tendre diriger à Tsunade et leur coéquipier... Naruto, avait bouleversé leurs vies à tous! Avec son air gauche, sa détermination, sa volonté, son enjouement... Tout. Il leur avait tout donné et inconsciemment tout son entourage s'était pris dans cet ouragan d'énergie.

_''Nous t'adorons tous, Naruto! Par pitié reviens-nous! ''_

Le cinquième Hokage ne faisait pas exception, Sakura voyez à travers l'écriture de son senseï et supérieure à quel point la santé de Naruto compté pour la vieille femme à couettes. Surtout avec son passage où elle remerciait les « Dieux du Hasards » et avouait son impuissance face au poison.

* * *

Dans la bâtiment de l'Hokage, Tsunade hurlait sa rage en mettant sans dessus-dessous les Archives, Shizune derrière elle, surprise. Ses bras serrant avec force son cochon Tonton avec anxiété.

-Les Imbéciles! Ils ne doivent pas découvrir le dossier de Naruto, il n'est pas encore rétablit!Shizune est-tu sûre que Sakura à bien pris le dossier avec le sceau trois ?

-O-oui Tsunade-sama.

-Je vais les tuer !

L'Hokage enfila sa veste qui pendait négligemment sur la poignée des Archives et sortit en claquant (et brisant par la même occasion) la porte. Son visage d'habitude amusé,ennuyé ou doux n'était plus. Un visage implacable, d'une colère froide lui céda la place. Tous les ninjas de la Tour s'écartèrent en observant leur chef. Ses yeux mordorés foncés ne laissaient aucun doute à l'issue de ce qui allait arriver à deux imbéciles.

* * *

Aussi vive qu'inévitable, l'arbre explosa éjectant au passage les deux ninjas.

_Lentement, la Mort s'approcha d'eux._

_De sa main de fer,elle attira vers Elle ces proies._

_Par le cou, elle l'est domina de toute sa puissance._

_Devant eux se tenait la Mort,_

_Tsunade, le Cinquième Hokage tenaient à sa merci les deux jeunes._

Son regard froid et sérieux les firent frissonner.

La poigne se resserra sur leurs cous progressivement.

-Pauvres fous... chuchota la descendante du Premier Hokage.

* * *

Bonjour!

Et ainsi,le deuxième chapitre est mis en route!;)

Vos impressions? :p

* Eh oui, depuis le temps que je voulais mettre une expression typique Konohanienne ! Je trouve pas mal l'éclair Jaune puisque le 4ème Hokage était un grand Shinobi...peut-être que je devrais en faire une avec les frères Senju...Huum.

Bisous,

Elvira-baba


	3. Annonce

****Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs!

Je suis désolée que ça ne soit pas un chapitre mais je trouve ce sujet assez important pour que vous le lisiez.

E.B

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas forte en anglais et que je me suis contenté d'utiliser Google Traduction pour traduire mais le texte est tout à fait compréhensible.

* * *

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
